


A Gift

by ThiccFicc



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiccFicc/pseuds/ThiccFicc
Summary: our ocs in that insta post you sent me :^) I write for you bc I love you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you better give me a kudos

Misaki had spent days clearing his grandmother’s house, preparing it for when she returned from the hospital. Unsurprisingly, she had become a bit of a hoarder in her old age and her entire house turned into that one junk drawer. The beer can in his hand opened with a smooth hiss, now flipping through the series on Netflix and watching the little previews before just picking some cooking show to play in the background as he decided to nap. 

His muscles ached from all the heavy lifting, sleep just on the verge of his mind, but it was nice to just space out with a beer in his hand. The unbearable ring of the landline pierced through the air. In sleepy anger, he grabbed the phone and answered, “hello?”

“Hello, how are you doing today sir?” The voice on the other end replied chipper enough. 

“I’m fine.”

“Well sir, I regret to inform you that your IP address has been compromised. I’ll just need you to get in front of the computer so we can get your account freed up,” her voice came out sweetly, but Misaki couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Sure, but can I ask you a question?”

“Alright, what is it?”

“You couldn’t think of a better lie?” Misaki’s lips pulled upward, ready for the scammer to hang up after likely cursing him out. But the line was silent, so he continued. “Like really, ‘my IP address has been compromised? How does that even happen?” 

Still silent.

“I was just wondering.” 

“Why would you answer?” She didn’t sound angry, but her tone was no longer as gentle as it was in the beginning. 

“What?”

“If you knew this wasn’t a legitimate call why would you answer?”

“Bored, maybe. You interrupted my nap… maybe to have some at your expense.” 

She laughed quietly, as if she didn’t want to be heard wherever she was. “Talking is of no expense to me.”

“Well you’re not accomplishing your goal.”  
“My goal?”

“Your goal of scamming my dear old elderly grandmother. You’re not going to accomplish that and I’d say that’s an expense.”

“Well, can I scam you?”

Misaki paused, eyes furrowing together and blanking for just a moment, “did you ask if you could scam me?”

“I’m sorry, may I scam you?”

He laughed again, “shit, sure you can try.”

“Alright then would you please get in front of your computer?” 

He sighed, “I’d love to, but I just sat down with a beer and I really don’t feel like getting up,” he imagined this would be the end of the conversation. 

“Okay, I’ll call you back tomorrow. In the morning.”

“I might not answer, and my elderly grandmother will not.”

“You answered today,” her voice with a questioning inflection. 

“Touche,” he nodded. 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow then, goodbye.” 

And with that came the dial tone of ended call. Misaki sat, stunned and just staring at the phone before he picked up the beer and took another sip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do I do this

Misaki awoke in the morning a few hours earlier than he normally did, truely for no other reason than that’s what he wanted. Not because he was expecting a call of any sorts. He was not a crazy person.

The sun had just barely risen, so he pulled on his running shoes and headed out the front door to jog around the neighborhood. With music coming from his earbuds, the jog was relatively peaceful, he passed some elderly women who waved eagerly and whispered to themselves. But at this time, not many people were out and about. 

Slowing down to stretch his arms about his head, taking heavy breaths and listening to his heart pound against his ribs. He felt much lighter as he walked back to the house, checking his phone and calling his grandma.

Her voice was soft over the phone, but still stronger than the day before. 

Soon, she’d come home, but not yet.

He jumped in the shower and toweled down before sliding on some shorts and heading back to the living room, sitting back down and glancing at the phone parked in it’s charging dock.

This was ridiculous. Waiting for a scam call? For what? 

He sighed, running a hand through his still wet hair.

He must be really fucking lonely to be waiting for an internet scammer to call him and what, talk? Steal his money?

At the very least, she sounded nice. 

And Misaki was pathetic. 

Only an hour later the phone rang, Misaki probably answering much too quickly. 

“Hello?”

“Good morning, how are you doing today?”

“I’m good,” Misaki did his best to sound relaxed, knowing that ten am was much too soon for a beer. 

“Good, so anyway you’d get in front of your computer for me?”

Misaki sighed, “what if I told you I’m busy?”

“Well, like I said before, this is very important. Your IP address has been compromised, which could be crucial to your internet health?” 

They laughed together, Misaki’s laugh much louder than hers- again almost like a whisper. 

“Are you like, in an office?” He asked, quietly himself now. 

It was silent for a moment, but eventually, “yes, kind of.”

“An illegal office?”

“Sort of, there’s a whole consent part when you willingly let me access your computer,” from the background came the noise of her flipping through pages.

“Right, right,” he leaned back in his chair, “and what exactly are you looking for?”

“I’m looking for a virus that may be compromising your IP address,” she said louder before, “saved information, people use the same username and password for everything,” came her voice in a whisper. 

“And after telling me that you think I’m going to let you in?” 

“Maybe not, but I could do it so easily with just a little more information,” her voice came like she knew something he didn’t, “if you’d give it to me.”

“Give me one reason I should,” he pulled his laptop into his lap, drumming his fingers against the top. 

“You seem just bored enough to keep talking to someone who wants to steal your information.”

Damn. She kinda had a point. 

“I’m considering it, but having my information stolen would be really horrible,” he hummed, “and from someone whose name I don’t even know.”

“I can see how that may be an issue for you,” she paused, “what if I promised not to steal. You have my word.”

“The word of an internet con artist?” 

“That very one,” she took a deep breath, “I promise.”

He was an absolute idiot, “...fine.” 

Misaki read the numbers of his IP address aloud, staring at the blank home screen of his laptop. Within moments, the mouse began to move on its own, shuffling around the screen and clicking around through settings so quickly he couldn’t keep track. 

The phone line was silent as she worked, then a little text box appeared in the corner of the computer. The title of it was ‘CN’ and a quiet ping appeared with a message. 

From CN:  
Hi, nice computer :^)

“I’ve got to get back to work,” she quickly hung up, once again the dial tone playing. And he was left alone to stare at the chat box on his computer.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte despised her boss. Fat, smelly, old, and with the absolute worst breath on the planet. He hovered behind her chair as she spoke in Chinese to another elderly idiot. At first, she hated what she was doing to these people, draining their information quietly to sell it. 

She only gathered the information, in and out of the computer with no trace. 

What happened to the information was above her paygrade, her very good pay for being a college drop out with very few skills outside of computers.

She collected the dad and entered it into her spreadsheet, hanging up and taking a long sip of her smoothie. In the corner of her screen, she noticed the number one hanging on the small tab.

From: MS  
You really looked through my whole computer?

To: MS  
Yes i did and i know everything about you  
Mr. architect 

From:MS  
And you won’t even tell me your name?

To: MS  
That's not important 

From: MS  
Is CN your initials ? And you work with computers ?

To: MS   
Wow… are you a world class detective ?

From: MS  
Haha funny

Charlotte’s lips pulled upward into a smile at her desk, because this was making her job bearable. God, and it seems like stumbling onto him was a gift. He didn’t post much on social media, but the photos she found from business events really caught her eye. As they would catch anyones. 

Misaki had a stunning angular face, slick hair pulled back and smiling with his row of perfect teeth. The first few photos were all in various designer suits that were much too tight in her opinion, but one of him on a cruise in the bahamas had her almost drooling. 

All muscles, toned and happy with a drink in his hand. The vacation photo seemed to be the only one of him not working, because all the others were very serious. His private instagram was just photos of cats or food. Of all the people she’s stalked online, he seemed dull.

Dull, but very attractive. 

“Why aren’t you on a call, kid?” her boss's voice came out hoarse, his breath thick with cigarette smoke.

“I’m dialing now,” she picked up the phone, not turning to see his face which she knew would be twisted in a perverted grin.

He leaned into her ear, “you better,” he took a deep inhale before pulling away. Cold shivers ran down her spine, nausea hitting her like a soft wave.

But fuck she needed this job, taking a deep breath and dialing the next number on her screen. While she started her next call, she started a text box game of tic-tac-toe with Misaki. 

When she won, his answer was immediate. 

From: MS  
Rematch?


	4. Chapter 4

Misaki spun in his office chair and now it was nearing midnight. He had just finished the rework of his last assistants mistake, a pathetic and sloppy excuse for a computer programer. And figuring out the basic error took him hours of youtube videos because no specialist would come on such short notice. 

And he finished. Barely. 

He glanced at his phone, the unknown number having sent a message that he’s been waiting to respond to.  
CN had gotten his number, somehow, but is scared to ask about what else she’s found. He won’t ask. 

He twisted his phone in his hand, tapping the screen gently. The message from CN was a series of emojis she labeled “top tier”, leading him to believe she was on the younger side. Hopefully at least 18. 

Not that it mattered? Should it? Fuck should he ask?

That seems too personal. 

He stared at the message and did something stupid. 

He hit the call button. Misaki hadn’t handled anxiety before this, but his heart was strumming like he had just done jumping jacks, getting louder with each perpetual dial.

By the third ring, he had given up, but her voice came sleepy through the speaker. 

“Hello? Misaki?” 

His breath caught when she said his name, soft and sweet like an angel. 

“Hey, you’re sleeping,” he ran a hand through his hair, knowing if there was a mirror he could see the heat on his own cheeks.

“Obviously not,” she let out with a huff, not really mad, “what’s up?”

“You can go to bed,” he put his feet up on the desk.

“No I’m awake now,” she yawned, now sounding a little more awake, “why are you up?”

“Just finished some work, it’s hard to find someone decent with computers apparently. Rough day.”

“Wouldn’t know, I only work with people who are good at computers and smell like feet,” she huffed, “I hate my job.”

“Then why do it?”

“Money, I didn’t even finish my AA in my degree,” she twisted around, he could hear the rustling of her sheets, “I’m on my own and illegal jobs pay very well.”

“Hmn,” he paused, “sounds like you need a new job.”  
“I do. But I need real salary money,” she sighed.

“Work for me.”

“What?”

“You must know I own my own architecture firm,” he hoped that didn’t sound like a brag, “fired an assistant who lied about being computer proficient. Need a new one.”

“You don’t even know my name,” she laughed, “you’re being crazy.”

“So let me give you an interview, tomorrow at 3,” the words just toppled out of his mouth, like he couldn’t control them. 

“I will do it,” she sounded a little braver.

“Fine. Do it. I’ll text you the address,” like this was a challenge. 

“No need, I know where it is,” her reply was brief, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Misaki.”

Dial tone. She hung up.

And tomorrow he will see her.


End file.
